Master of Death, Citizen of the Multiverse
by Garm88
Summary: Harry Potter, the Master of Death, has been traveling the multiverse for untold millenia, occasionally returning to places he'd been before, but in times he'd never experienced. Lets see how the Galactic Cold War plays out when a slightly insane, exceptionally powerful Harry Potter bursts onto the scene.


Disclaimer: I own none of the Intellectual Properties displayed in this collection of ramblings.

AN: Harry Potter is the Master of Death and he's been traveling the multi-verse for untold millennia, let's see how that turns out. Every time he enters a new Universe, he's reversed in age to around Childhood or early to mid Teens and always deposited in an area where Humans are either known about or exist.

Master of Death, Citizen of the Multi-verse: Star Wars: The Old Republic

3,643 Years Before the Battle of Yavin

Harry Potter hummed quietly to himself as he sat on top of his ship's holoterminal. He didn't expect to be there for long, not if the Republic and its Jedi allies were anything at all like their Imperial and Sith counterparts. In fact, he was counting on it. That and the Force suppressing manacles were starting to itch.

This wasn't the first time he'd been in this particular universe, though it was the first time during this particular era. He'd popped into the Universe on a planet called Dromund Kaas, mostly covered in jungle with a few oceanic regions. It had a sort of beauty in how harsh and unforgiving it was. It was also completely swamped in the Dark Side of the Force. He'd promptly been apprehended by Imperial authorities because of his lack of identification and, given his relatively young age and Strength in the Force, been shipped off to Korriban for training in the Sith arts, whether he liked it or not.

So he'd done what he always did in situations like that, blended in, caught the eye of a powerful member of the Sith (or Evil Wizard, or Bad Guys Number Twelve) aristocracy and promptly betrayed them at the first opportunity. Not like his master could bitch, that was the Sith way after all. And, really, it wasn't _Harry's_ fault that the man couldn't tell that Harry was lying to him. Be a big Sith and get over it, honestly. He'd had to disconnect the hypercomm just so the man would stop calling with death threats.

Harry smiled as he heard the clunk of the airlock connecting with another ship. He'd set autopilot for the Coruscant system, triggered an automatic hailing message for the Coruscant Defense Force (newly minted since the Sith had blown the shit out of the planet before the peace treaty was signed a decade ago), left his Lightsaber by the airlock (damned ugly thing that it was) and sat down to wait after slapping on some Force inhibitor shackles. Damn things itched, though.

Break

Major Jace Malcom had been commanding Special Forces for over fifteen years now. It was just luck, really, that his squad was in the Coruscant system and able to take this boarding action. He'd fought Sith before, hell he'd almost _killed_ Darth Malgus. Okay so Grand Master Shan had beaten him up a bit and made him lose his Lightsaber first, but it still counted, dammit. He watched from his stacking position beside the airlock as his demo-man fitted the Ion charge to the _Fury_ class Interceptor's door.

Getting the nod from soldier, Jace held up a hand with five fingers extended and ticked them down one by one followed by a pump after each number. When he reached zero, there was a flash of blue that his helmet's photo-receptor's filtered out, followed by another flash, this time of pure white, as the incorporated Flash-bang detonated inside the Sith ship and then a deafening report as the "bang" part detonated. Both point men charged into the entryway of the Fury, yells of "Clear!" immediately followed, prompting the rest of the team to rush forward and leap-frog past them.

The point man in front of Jace braced himself against the door frame and used it as cover to sweep the common area of the Interceptor. Jace was almost level with him when he screamed out "Contact!", but, puzzlingly, the man didn't fire.

Weapon raised, Major Malcom turned the corner and kept the muzzle of his blaster pointed towards the black robed figure sitting on the holographic communication table. He wasn't expecting the cheerful smile and friendly greeting.

Break

Harry smiled as the soldiers swarmed into the common area, three of them pointing blasters at various body parts that, should they decide to fire, would undoubtedly kill him almost immediately, while the other two fanned out and searched the ship.

"Hello there, Gentlemen!" Harry heard a growl and turned his head slightly to see a shapely young woman under one of the sets of armor "and Madam! How do you do?" he stood up and bowed to the woman, bringing his shackled wrists into full view of the room.

The man with the Major's insignia straightened up and motioned for one of his soldiers to search the young man "Name?" he asked gruffly, as if the guy in front of him wasn't being man-handled and frisked.

"Ah! Careful!" Harry all but squeaked "Sorry old boy, Harry Potter, Sith apprentice t-."

At this, all of the blasters that were starting to relax immediately snapped back up to aim at his vital organs again, causing him to frown. "Well that's not very polite" Harry muttered, which earned him a kick to the back of the legs, he yelped slightly as his knees banged onto the deck.

Jace was all business now "why are you here? Give me one good reason I shouldn't stun you right now and turn you over to the interrogators."

"Sorry, sorry" Harry said hurriedly as he slowly stood back up, keeping his manacled hands in view "I should have said _former_ Sith apprentice. Wasn't given much of a choice, you see, Emperor put out an order for all Force sensitive's to be trained or put to death. I figured why the hell not go all out and then betray them as soon as possible?"

His crooked grin was actually starting to endear him to Jace, but the kid's accent was pure Dromund Kaas, meaning that he had been raised Imperial. He could be a member of Intelligence, or a Sith infiltrator. They needed a Jedi.

"So, why betray the civilization that raised you? I can count the number of Sith I've heard of betraying the Empire, and living to tell about it, on one hand."

"Ah, you see! Now we're getting to interesting stuff. I can't condone a government that allows people to get away with torture and murder on a whim, ruling elite or not. Plus, have you seen what the Dark Side has done to most of the Sith?" Harry shuddered dramatically "ugly little buggers aren't they?"

Jace couldn't help but crack a grin at that, glad that his helmet covered it, and he _knew_ he'd heard snickering from more than one of his subordinates. "So, why are you cuffed?"

"Oh these?" Harry asked, holding up his bound wrists for emphasis "every Sith ship comes with a pair of Force manacles, either for restraining pesky Jedi or some weird BDSM fantasies, I haven't quite figured that out yet" his grin grew as he heard the woman stifle a giggle. She then promptly centered her aim on his throat and tucked her blaster more securely into her shoulder. _"Well, can't blame them for being professional."_

"Major! Holocomm is disabled!" One of the soldiers shouted out from behind Harry.

Harry turned to address the man "Yea I turned that off beca-"

"Apprentice!" Too late, the man had already reconnected it.

"Hey Baras!" Harry responded with obvious cheer, raising his arms to wave at the enraged Darth.

"I knew I should never have chosen you! I should have killed you the moment I met you, and I would have if not for your obvious immense power in the Force! Just you wait, whelp, I will hunt you down, and when I find you the agony you will endure will make anything you've ever felt before seem like a passing breeze!" The enraged Sith promptly shut off the link.

"My my, he's still grumpy" Harry commented wryly.

"That was Darth Baras" the female soldier commented nervously.

"Yea, he's a bit of a dickhead" Harry said with laughter evident in his voice "honestly, stealing this ship from him was one of the most satisfying things I've ever done."

Jace jerked as if slapped, and turned an incredulous stare towards the young Force user "_this_ is Darth Baras' personal Fury?"

Harry just grinned at him "yep! And, hey, you guys can go over it micron by micron later, these cuffs are starting to chafe" he said, holding up his wrists and jangling them for emphasis "could we perhaps, you know, retire to someplace that a Jedi could possibly verify that I am free of ill-intent towards the citizens of the Republic?"

Malcom sighed and wished he didn't have a helmet on so he could rub his temples "alright boys" he heard a growl "and girl, prisoner transfer. Get him into a Force Cage so he can have his hands free, we'll turn the ship over to the SIS to rip apart."

Harry, never once losing the smile that said he was just thrilled with life, no matter what it threw at him, glanced over at Jace who was walking beside him and whispered conspiratorially "she's spunky."

Jace Malcom just sighed as the only female in his squad, who'd heard the guy's comment, promptly smacked him in the back with the butt of her blaster rifle, eliciting a satisfying "oof!" from their charge. He just knew it was going to be a long week.

Break

Harry hummed the tune from earlier to himself while sitting down cross-legged in his Force cage. It wasn't all that cozy, but at least he didn't have those damn manacles on anymore. They were definitely not made with the wearer's comfort in mind. _"Seeing as how they were made by the Sith of all people, that doesn't surprise me at all."_

He looked up as the door to the detention center of the Frigate _"Bothawui"_ slid open, and a cheerful grin came across his face as what was unmistakably a Jedi entered the room. A female Jedi. A hot female Jedi in exceptionally form fitting robes. Man, being a Jedi was going to suck, so much. "Hi!"

The shapely female Togruta looked in his direction, somewhat taken aback by his cheerful demeanor. "Hello" damn it, even her voice was hot "I am Jedi Master Bela Kiwiiks, and I was summoned to be your… interrogator" the word "interrogator" was said with both obvious reluctance and distaste.

He tried to stop himself, really, he did. But the last few years living on both Korriban and Dromund Kaas surrounded by Sith women with exceptionally loose morals made it just slip out "But what if I want you to interrogate me?" Harry's eyes immediately widened at what he'd just said, and he could have sworn he'd heard one of the Special Forces guards outside the Brig choke off a snort of laughter. Quickly pointing a finger at her, and yelping as it was singed by the Force cage he kept going "ignore that! Don't answer that, it was in bad taste! Sorry, Master Kiwiiks, the last few years among the Sith have loosened my morals considerably."

Her gaze, which had sharpened to a laser like intensity at his remark softened slightly at that, but she was still obviously guarded. "Okay then, let's get this session under way" Kiwiiks said, settling down on the floor of the brig in a meditative pose she began to channel the Force. "Let's start with something simple, what is your name?"

"Harry Potter" that one was simple, he'd gone by quite a few names over the millennia, and could have answered with any of them truthfully, but Harry James Potter always was and always would be his favorite.

"I sense the truth in that, but that isn't all that hard to do. Okay, who was your Sith Master?"

"Darth Baras."

"Ah, it is refreshing to talk to a Sith that isn't a compulsive liar. How old are you?"

"Twenty five."

"Again, I sense the truth. Why did you betray the Empire?"

"Because they're almost completely made up of sociopathic assholes that are bent on galactic domination, and frankly they're ugly as hell for the most part and that was starting to wear thin really, really fast."

Master Kiwiiks quickly smothered a grin and moved on to her next question "how were you able to escape with Darth Baras' personal vessel?"

"And seriously!" Harry continued "have you _seen_ Baras' face? Force that guy looks like he was hung from an Ugly Tree, beaten with an Ugly Stick and then gnawed on by an Ugly Nexu! Honestly, has no one over there heard of moisturizer?!" Well, she tried to move on to her next question. The laughing coming from the hallway wasn't helping the interrogation move along, however.

"How were you able to escape with Darth Baras' personal vessel" maybe repetition would help?

"And I honestly think Baras was hot for me, how creepy is that? He would always watch me practice my Lightsaber forms but he never gave me any tips or anything! Just stood there and licked his lips, it was creepy. Seriously, I don't know how much long- Sorry what were you saying?" Harry flushed slightly in embarrassment "oh, right, escaping. You know, for a man with such a masterful spy network Baras really should have had better security on his ship and defense network passwords. It was almost sad how easy it was." Realizing that was pretty much a non-answer, Harry continued "I got him drunk to celebrate one of his stupid political moves and waited until he fell asleep, then I hacked access to his secure terminal. For such a good spymaster his passwords were really easy, honestly "Emperor Baras"? Seriously? What a tool."

Again, it was the truth, and highly amusing that Darth Baras had aspirations to become the next Emperor. That could prove useful later on. "How far into the Dark Side have you delved?" Honestly it was a bit of a moot question, now that Harry was no longer restraining his presence in the Force, she could feel the warmth and compassion almost radiating from him, despite his rant on ugly Sith. He was almost swimming in the Light.

"Not that far" Harry replied honestly "I can't even use Force Lightening, I mainly stick with Telekinetic abilities and manipulating other people's wills. I can use Force Scream, but that isn't inherently Dark Side, not really."

Kiwiiks frowned, that was true, and the ability to scream at an extremely high pitch was something anyone with Force abilities would be able to do. The Jedi didn't usually utilize it because it was an aggressive Force power, and almost solely used for combat. It wasn't corrupting, however.

"Have you ever acted against or harmed a Republic citizen?" This was an important one, if he'd been responsible for the deaths of Republic citizens, allowing him to join the Jedi Order would be a lot harder than if he hadn't.

"Okay that one is a bit tricky, there was a time while training on Korriban that I was given the choice of either executing a prisoner or being executed in turn. I had the choice of method and I knew that I could either grant the guy a quick death or I would be killed and then some other student that actually reveled in the Dark Side would come along and drag it out and rejoice in the prisoner's suffering. I put him out of his misery quickly. The Masters weren't happy with me, I actually got blasted a couple of times with Force Lightening for not drawing it out, but I couldn't just torture the poor man…"

Harry's voice trailed off and Kiwiiks could hear how much it had pained him to do so. He truly did feel regret for his actions on Korriban, that was good. That was better than good; actually, it was exactly what the Jedi were looking for. Kiwiiks looked into his eyes and, for the first time, and was startled by just how green they were. An unusual shade in Humans from her experience, but they were brilliantly beautiful. Smiling, she stood from her sitting position and deactivated the Force cage with a flick of her wrist in the same motion.

Harry stretched out his arms causing them to pop and crack and groaned in pleasure at having a free range of motion for the first time in hours. Smiling at the Togruta master in front of him, he bowed deeply "thank you for responding so quickly, Master Kiwiiks. When will my admittance or rejection to the Jedi Order be decided?"

Kiwiiks gave a slightly pained look "we'll need to travel to Tython, to convene the Jedi Council. I'm a member of the Council, so, I vouching for you will greatly increase your chances, but you need to convince the other Masters that you can be a productive and loyal member of the Order."

Harry grimaced. That could be difficult. Not the productive and effective part; that was going to be easy. It was the whole Jedi Code thingy that was going to cause problems. He wasn't so sure if he could go back to being celibate again. Shuddering at the thought he followed Kiwiiks out of the brig, trying not to stare at her shapely rear end as they headed towards the shuttle hangar.

He turned around and gave a cheerful wave to the burly soldiers that stood guard outside the brig and called out "bye guys!" The multiverse traveler smiled wide when he got two waves back.

Break

Harry marveled at the beauty of Tython as the shuttle carrying him, Master Kiwiiks and a load of supplies descended towards what was unmistakably the Jedi Temple. The architecture was breathtaking in its simplicity and elegance, along with the way that it blended into the nature surrounding it. He'd missed this planet. _"Certainly beats the holy hell out of dusty old Korriban, that's for damn sure. I wonder if those cannibals are still around."_

"What are you thinking, Harry Potter?"

He could do without that, though. For some reason Kiwiiks insisted on calling him "Harry Potter" every time they conversed, no matter what they were talking about or how many times he insisted otherwise, it was always "Harry Potter". She just wouldn't call him Harry! Breaking off from his pouting fit he turned to face the Togruta Jedi Master and examined her again.

She had the customary head crest and tails that functioned as a form of echolocation. She had deep red skin and two white circles surrounding her eyes with two vertical trapezoids of red interrupting the solid white, directly above her eyes, along with full, almost pouty lips that were dusted with natural white coloration, almost making it look like she was wearing pink lip-gloss. Did he mention that she was a complete babe? Because the way she filled out her robes was almost criminal.

"_Damn this Universe to all the hells of creation! If I can't get a modified deal with the Jedi I might go back and take my chances with Baras."_ Harry sighed at all the hot alien nookie he would miss out on if this didn't go the way he wanted. "Just admiring the scenery, Master Kiwiiks _damn right I was_, and how many times have I told you to just call me Harry?"

Kiwiiks smothered a grin before it could form "thirteen on just this shuttle ride alone, Harry Potter. Are you nervous about your meeting with the rest of the Council?" She was actually curious about his answer, it would tell a lot about the young man's personality.

"Eh, kind of and not really at the same time, the only thing I'm really worried about is the Jedi Code. I'm much more partial to the old one than the new one, but I can't help but think I might not have a choice as to which Code I follow. Don't get me wrong, I'm all for helping the innocent and saving lives and all that jazz, I just don't know if I'll be able to give up certain… physical liberties that the Jedi discourage."

He'd tried to put it delicately, and hoped he'd succeeded, but he wasn't too sure. The knowing look on Master Kiwiiks' face told him that he'd failed miserably.

Break

Harry stood in front of the Jedi Council conference table (symbolically round, naturally) with his hands behind his back and a carefree smile on his face, bouncing on his toes. He idly contemplated the swirling hem of his black robes around his shins as the masters in front of him deliberated. They made some pretty patterns.

The Council had been deliberating for around twenty minutes now, discussing Master Kiwiiks' report on what she sensed both during his "interrogation" and the trip from Coruscant aboard the shuttle. Orgus Din was absent; he was out with his Padawan trying to help the Twi'lek settlers repel Flesh Raider raiding parties.

"Mister Potter" Harry looked up towards Grand Master Satele Shan as she addressed him "why should we accept you, a graduate of the Korriban Sith Academy, into the Jedi Order?"

"Well, for one there's the fact that I bet you'd rather have me be a part of the Jedi Order than an independent operative working directly for the Republic. Don't want the Senators to get any ideas in their heads about training a group of Force using super assassins, after all" Harry internally grinned at the grimaces of distaste that rippled across the beings sitting around the table, holographic or not.

"Yes, that would be… bad" this came from a male Kel'Dor that was broadcasting from a different sector "the number of operatives that would fall to the Dark Side would be uncountable, bolstering the Sith even further."

"Then there's the fact that I'm willing to do many, many things that normal, well adjusted Jedi would completely balk at" Harry added, making his eyes twinkle like Dumbledore did eons ago before his face became as hard as duracreet "like it or not, the Jedi will need a fixer, a boogey-man that the Sith will fear above all others. Someone that will keep infiltrators, assassins and warriors alike wary of them, someone willing to do the wet work that the rest of the Jedi Order isn't willing or able to do. I'm not talking about killing in cold blood, or kidnapping and such; I would refuse to do so anyway. Every organization needs a phantom in the shadows for delicate jobs. I imagine that the Jedi are called upon by the Senate to do many things that they find morally ambiguous, and they refuse to carry them out. I'll be that man for the Jedi Order, if you will have me."

He could see the indecision in many of their eyes, holographic or not. What he was talking about was dangerously close to the Sith ways, but war would soon be upon the galaxy again, they could all sense it. Combat proficiency training in all of the Jedi's Padawans had increased dramatically in the decade since the treaty was signed, but even then there were precious, precious few Knights that were willing to completely dedicate themselves to the art of war. Here was a former Sith apprentice that, even after graduating from Korriban, they could all sense the light in him. His spirit was almost completely untainted by the Dark Side, something that only some of the oldest, most accomplished masters would ever be able to claim, yet he was willing to throw himself into the Rancor den, and risk that purity for the sake of innocents.

"What are your terms, Harry Potter?" this came, naturally, from Master Kiwiiks, her Padawan Kira Carsen standing behind her.

Harry smiled brilliantly again "my only real condition is that I don't have to adhere to the Jedi Code. I lived much too long among the Sith to fully embrace the Code as it is. I'll gladly adhere to the Corellian's interpretation, however."

Many of the masters got into muttering, almost angry, debates over this, but Harry could see the look in the Grand Master's eyes, she had been sold.

"Very well, Knight Potter" Satele started, stunning many of the council and making Kira's jaw drop at his almost automatic promotion to Knighthood "you are hereby a member of the Jedi Order under the Corellian interpretation, and under my direct supervision."

Harry smiled brilliantly at her and pounded out a thumbs up, a curiously universal sign of approval "you got it, boss!" He looked embarrassed for a moment "umm, is there anywhere I can get access to some tools and materials? That Lightsaber that Baras gave me was a total piece of crap."

Smiling, Satele stood up from the council table and gestured for him to follow "I know just the place, Knight Potter."

Harry gave the rest of the council a cheerful wave as he followed his new superior out of the chambers "Later!"

The rest of the council just looked at each other in resignation before holograms started to wink out. Grand Master Shan was usually a stickler for the Jedi Code, but she had been known to have some irreverence creep into her personality on select occasions, this seemed to be one of them.

"So~, Master, tell me about this cute new Knight that we seem to have acquired?" Kira asked, leaning over the back of her Master's chair.

Bela Kiwiiks just sighed in exasperation.

Break

"Where are we headed, Master Shan?"

Satele grinned slightly and glanced over at him "we need all of the capable combatants that we can get right now on Tython, the local Flesh Raiders, an indigenous species of cannibalistic tribes people, have started attacking anyone that they can reach. Master Orgus Din and his apprentice, Padawan Priad, have left to assist an illegal Twi'lek settlement."

"Illegal Twi'lek settlement? That's not something you hear often" Harry stated inquisitively, realizing she hadn't answered his question at all.

"The Senate barred them from settling here due to the dangers of the Flesh Raiders, they decided to come anyway."

Harry grimaced at that, the Republic Senate was almost always gung-ho about settling new planets, if they had barred settlers from going to Tython, it was for a damn good reason. Having dealt with Flesh Raiders in the past _"probably thousands of years before now…"_ Harry knew that they were nothing to sneeze at.

"So, where's this workshop you're taking me to?"

"We're headed to the Forge, after we pick up enough components for you to make a Lightsaber that fits your style."

The Forge. Harry was surprised that it still existed, judging by the wear he could see on the stones surrounding him; it really had been thousands of years. That both depressed and excited him _"I wonder if they have any records from the era of the Founding still."_

"What are you going to be instructing me in, master, if anything?"

"You survived the Sith Academy on Korriban, there is probably very little I could teach you about Lightsaber combat" Satele answered, giving him a shrewd look.

"That one is true" Harry responded with a wry smile "the one thing that the instructors couldn't punish me for was my skill with a Lightsaber. After all, it's hard to justify extra punishment when they lose repeatedly during practice."

Satele laughed in appreciation as they entered the Temple armory, causing Harry's grin to become a full blown smile. It stretched even further as he took in the contents of the room. Say what you want about the Jedi, but they knew quality when they saw it, and Lightsabers tended to be pieces of art.

Well, usually. Sith tended to be less attached to their Lightsabers than the Jedi, something that Harry could never really understand.

The Grand Master watched as her new charge practically skipped towards the section that held the assorted Lightsaber parts, it was extremely extensive, as one would expect from an organization that put so much emphasis on a single piece of equipment. Harry thought he even saw a few Rancor fangs for the Jedi that liked to be more in touch with nature.

Maneuvering himself so that his back shielded what he was picking up from Master Shan, he quickly stowed the materials within his robes and pockets before returning to the woman. "Ready! Where are we gonna get the crystals?"

Satele eyed him closely, trying to see what parts he had squirreled away before shrugging and replying as they left the temple, "there is a cave filled with appropriate crystals in the nearby mountains, you can find crystals of almost all colors there, it should be sufficient."

"That cave is still there?" Harry asked excitedly before he could catch himself, he did manage to hide his wince as they climbed into the speeder, however.

Satele Shan didn't say anything until they were well into the air, above any lurking animals or Flesh Raider forces, and cruising towards the mountains. "So, who are you, really?"

Harry sighed, he really hadn't been trying hard enough this time around, he guessed. "A reincarnation, after a fashion", he could almost feel her eyebrow go up.

"After a fashion?"

"You must realize, the only reason I would ever think of revealing this to you is because you are the Grand Master of the Jedi order. I can sense that you will not betray my trust. Think on if you really want to know, and then ask me again" Harry turned away and watched the scenery go by, his sharp eyes catching the occasional blur of a Lightsaber in motion. The Order was out in strength, dealing with the Flesh Raider incursion.

Satele pondered his words as she slowly brought the speeder down to rest at the base of an ancient looking temple. "This is the Forge, hundreds of Jedi have built their Lightsabers here, and hundreds more will come after you" Satele turned and pointed a ways back from where they came "down this path is the crystal cavern, you can find all you need in there" she looked directly into Harry's eyes, as if judging his character once more "I will meditate upon our conversation while you construct your weapon."

Harry gave her a reassuring grin before jogging down the path towards the caves.

Break

Darth Baras paced in front of the group of Acolytes that the Overseers had prepared for him, briefing them on their trials. Only two of them stood out at all, a mixed blood from Balmorra named Vemrin, and a huge, well-muscled youth from a prominent Sith family named Dulgar. He already knew which one he was going to choose, but he was dearly wishing that one of the Acolytes would unearth some hereunto unforeseen abilities.

"You know your trials" he concluded "come back successful or do not return at all."

Baras turned back to his desk and brought up the dossier on his former apprentice again. He would utterly crush and humiliate that boy. Nothing would stand in his way.

Glaring at the holographic image, the Sith stared directly into its emerald eyes, rage building, until he unconsciously reached out with the Force and shattered the holo-projector. He would have revenge.

Break

Satele stood from her meditations as she felt her new subordinate approach down the stairs. Turning to him, she unclipped her Lightsaber and popped open the casing, dialing back the intensity of the blade so it would not cut, just mildly burn, and then faced him. Igniting the blue shaft of contained plasma, Satele saluted the new Jedi in front of her as he did the same.

Harry grinned as he walked down the stairs, dialing back his new -"and awesome!"- Lightsaber's cutting power to practice levels when he noticed Master Shan doing the same. Reaching the base of the stairs, he schooled his features and saluted her back, and then smiled again as he arched an eyebrow and ignited the other end of his saber. His smile turned into a slightly feral grin when he noticed a very similar expression on the Master's face as well.

Satele matched his ferocious grin as she moved in for the attack. What better way to judge her newest Knight's combat capability than to do so herself?

Leaping towards one another, the Grand Master and newly minted Knight traded a flurry of blows, too fast for unassisted human eyes to track. Immersing themselves into the Force, Harry and Satele felt out each other's intentions, desires and willpower, getting an understanding of each other during their fight that non-sensitive sentient beings could never hope to comprehend.

Coming to a pause in a clash of hissing plasma, Satele looked into her subordinate's eyes and could tell, in that moment, that he would never turn to the Dark Side. Her eyes widened slightly as she felt a sudden shift, more like a ripple in the raging river of the Force, and the bottom of Harry's jade green double sided blade detached and came up, faster than she could follow, to rest against her neck, not quite touching, the other half still restraining her own weapon.

"I believe I win this one, Master Shan" the damnable man grinned at her, his expression insufferably cheeky.

Nodding her head and deactivating her Lightsaber, Satele Shan bowed at her newest Knight as he followed suit. "I welcome you into the Jedi Order, Knight Potter, may you serve with distinction."

Harry's perpetually cheerful grin blossomed back into his face, making the Grand Master suppress a sigh of vexation. She had a feeling that he was going to cause problems for the Order. Amusing problems, but problems none the less.

"So" the Knight started "are you ready to hear what I have to say?"

Satele gave the young man in front of her a penetrating look, noticing just how much he reminded her of her own son, and then nodded her head. "Lay it on me, Knight Potter."

The smile never leaving his face, Harry Potter started his tale "have you ever heard, Master Shan, of the Weapon Master from the old order?" If anything, the mirth in his eyes had changed to outright deviousness as her face went slightly slack with shock, as Harry weaved a tale of himself inventing the modern incarnation of the Lightsaber, and the Force Wars that erupted soon after its creation, resulting in the schism between the Sith and Jedi orders.

Break

Harry sat, kneeling in a meditative pose on the floor of his newly assigned quarters in the Jedi temple. He'd been given the rest of the day off to relax and recuperate. Closing his eyes, the Master of Death entered his mind and let his spirit flow freely on the currents of the Force, waiting, because he knew they would show up.

If anyone had walked in on him in that moment, they would see tears streaming down the usually up-beat man's face as he regarded the loved ones that constantly whispered into his mind, but he was completely unable to join with. _"Hermione, Ron, Luna, Albus, Daphne, Mum, Dad"_ he recited, barely even a quarter of the people from his original life time that could communicate with him, and not even a thousandth of all the people he'd come to love in one way or another over the millennia.

One thing, however, struck him close to home. Whenever he was in a universe, the people native to it were always the easiest to communicate with and, reaching out with the Force, he realized that someone was missing. One of the people he'd loved more than existence itself from this universe was not responding from the realm of the dead.

Opening his eyes, heedless of the tears staining his face, Harry Potter reached out across the gulf of stars and space to find the one mind, the one _essence_ that he still had a connection to in this reality.

"_Nakia, you're alive…"_

"_Beloved"_ came the breathless reply, if such things were possible with mental communication _"you've returned to me, just as you said you would."_

"_I'm on Tython."_

"_I will be there within the week."_

Harry closed his eyes again, fresh tears spilling down his cheeks. He wasn't totally alone for once, _"I love you"_ he returned to her, already feeling her intent moving in the direction of Coruscant. Her response just made him start to laugh, momentary melancholy completely forgotten.

"_I know."_

Break

For those of you who don't know who Nakia Yoru, or an Anzati, is (probably a lot) follow the following links to get a brief synopsis and picture of her.

wiki/Nakia_Yoru

Synopsis

. /_cb20100616172229/jedipedia/de/images/b/b1/Nakia_

Picture


End file.
